Lily Hands And Loyalties
by KTBallerina
Summary: HBP Spoliers. Narcissa Malfoy has spun a web of lies and deceit to save herself, her son, and her husband. After all, blood and land is all that truly lasts, until ashes and dust.


Disclaimer: I do not own any trademarks, characters, ideas, or familiar circumstance.

Lily Hands And Loyalty

The Malfoys were not an unbreakable clan, but their fragile existence had hinged upon one young man. Thus, into him was poured all the pride, knowledge, and privilege of being the remaining descendent of the Malfoy line. Unfortunately, every debt and favor owed the Malfoys had accumulated was thrust upon him. And to put it lightly, Lucius Malfoy had heavily borrowed to secure his protection from Voldemort and the Ministry once his master had fallen. Worse still, the Malfoys had failed Lord Voldemort during his second rise. Lucius had failed him at the Department of Mysteries and Draco the following year had been unable to kill Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had been able to allow Death Eaters to enter the magical stronghold, and was forgiven his inability. His failure was never forgotten, all knew his service was mediocre. With her husband in Azkaban and her son being led down the same unforgiving path, Narcissa Black Malfoy was beginning to falter. For the first time in her life, there were lines on her brow and around her mouth. She came down to breakfast with mussed hair and spoke to no one. Then, one day she called to her son to come to her in her boudoir.

Upon his arrival in his mother's chambers he saw a robe box and his mother sitting in a polished wooden chair. Her family tartan had been thrown over her shoulders and fastened at the center with a black brooch. She looked as regal as a queen, but she was a Black, which some considered wizarding royalty. She had piercing blue eyes and blonde hair, but it only added to her haughty appearance. Narcissa had been raised with every luxury and had been transferred from the protection of her father to her husband at the age of seventeen at the hour she came of age. Lucius, older had not cared whether his young wife finished her schooling and in those days neither did Narcissa. There was little point for her, who would never work harder than organizing charity balls and garden teas, to take her NEWTS.

Reflecting back, Narcissa's schooling had really taken place inside her ancestral home. Her mother had been her teacher, instructing her in etiquette, poise, and the expectations of the world. There, she had been dressed like the little princess she was, then paraded for her mother's friends at garden parties. This was where she had caught the eye of Lucius' mother and perhaps that day betrothed herself to him unwittingly. Even though her sisters Bellatrix and Andromeda had been present, few mother cared for their darker hair and Bellatrix's decidedly wicked smile. Now, her sisters were lost to her. Andromeda ad left home and married some muggle and her name was pure taboo in any respectable home.

Bella had fallen in too deeply with the Dark Lord, ambitious to be his most faithful servant. She once claimed she would give her sons up to serve Voldemort eagerly, it was true. Perhaps, thought Narcissa, this was why she was not blessed with sons, or any children for that matter. However, spending fifteen years in Azkaban leaves little time for producing heirs. Especially, with a man such as Rodulphus, whom Narcissa had always found to be a bore and sullen. Few men had offered marriage with Bellatrix, regardless of he lineage because of her demeanor. Grown men in Diagon Alley often had stopped to stare at Narcissa when she had only been sixteen, it used to drive Bella insane with jealousy. Not that it changed anything now, for it certainly didn't put Lucius back into his home and it did not return the Malfoys to the peace and safety they had once known.

"Good afternoon, mother," Draco said shaking her from the thoughts of the past and present conditions.

"Draco, the time has come," she began, "you must take up your father's mantle and become the lord of the Malfoy clan. He has proven incapable at such a time. Neglect of one's heritage and estate is the surest way to destroy oneself." Draco looked at his mother as though he had never heard her speak, and he had never heard her use a voice of respect and power. Narcissa rose and opened the box and pulled out the green mantle and flung it over her son's shoulder. Next, she pinned a brooch identical to hers on his robes and took one step back to inspect him.

Draco looked overwhelmed, standing there in his family robes, with the brooch of his mother's people upon his breast. His silver eyes were full of emotions; pride, fear, and determination. He looked startlingly like his father, but races of his mother could be seen in his nose and cheekbones. Narcissa also thought he had her father's ears, but Lucius had long insisted that they looked like his great uncle's. Of course this conversation had taken place from the time he was a mere baby.

"Mother, I am proud to hear you think I am a man. I know my seventeeth birthday was June fifth, however I am glad to hear you think me capable of handling such responsibility, especially in light of my failure," he added bitterly. Even though the Dark Lord took no notice of him when Snape returned with him, Draco was currently hiding from the Ministry for endangering the students of Hogwarts and aiding the radical group known as Death Eaters. Draco was also hiding from Pansy and Blaise, after all his bragging, he had made himself seem so important, then failed in his mission.

"Draco, I would never judge you by one failure. Perhaps our master does or your aunt, but I promise this home will always welcome you and your blood, regardless of loyalties. This is your home now. Just as I will always be your mother, this place will always be your safe haven," she told him carefully. "However, this is your place to protect and hold dear in your heart. This land is your mother and mother to all who live here. Your job is to be prepared to fight first, and last to surrender to any enemy or ally. You are the last Malfoy, the only heir." Draco shifted uncomfortably under the weight of the mantle and words Narcissa had just delivered.

"I promise, mother," he answered solemnly. "I am father to the land, she is mine to protect and love. I must also be lord of this clan, my blood and bones are my claim to this duty." Narcissa's heart swelled with pride, hearing her son's vow.

"I suppose the fact, he is alive and well does little to change the fact his son has already claimed his inheritance," Bellatrix said softly from the doorway. Narcissa almost fainted at the sight of her and Draco paled considerably. Although his mother cared little for his failure, his aunt was another matter. Draco prepared to answer, but his mother spoke first.

"No Bellatrix, the boy is of age and still has a chance to separate himself from the Dark Lord," she said fiercely. She reached out and placed an arm around her son. "He is my only son. I will protect him from any force on this earth, be it Harry Potter or Voldemort!" Bellatrix gave a derisive laugh.

"Narcissa, as one who has seen the depth of your love and passion, I disbelieve you. I know you only put your heart into those endeavors you want to work and only when you believe them to be successful," her sister said scathingly. Though her face was void of any emotion, jealousy rang through every note of her voice.

"I will not see my son fail-" Narcissa began.

"Again," interjected Bellatrix nastily, giving Draco a pitying glance. "He must have your weak spirit, Narcissa. He certainly did not inherit his frail nature from his father. Obviously, you have spoiled and ruined the boy."

"Bellatrix, so many words from one who has no children of her own," Narcissa chided, knowing it was a deep cut in her pride to never had children. Perhaps, the one thing every pureblood witch as bred for, Bellatrix had been unable to accomplish. "Even Andromeda has a child, an Auror even." These last words were meant to send her over the edge. No one ever had compared her to Andromeda and found her lacking. A smile creased Narcissa's lips.

"Instead of spending my life playing house, I have been useful to out Lord! You still have lily hands and one pathetic excuse for a son. I have endured torture and blood for Him and that's a far better gift than having a bunch or brats," she screamed looking angrily at her sister, Narcissa had always known how to push her buttons.

"Please leave our home, Bella. I am afraid you have over stayed your welcome," Narcissa said smoothly. "My talents were never torture or murder."

"Its because of me, Snape had to kill Dumbledore, so Draco's mission was not a complete failure. He is not punishing Draco because of the vow I forced Snape into," she said hastily. Narcissa gave a giggle and shook her head.

"No, I was the one who swore Snape to the unbreakable vow. It was I, who played the part of the desperate mother and bombarded him with letters to check on Draco. It was me. I know you think I am weak, but I guarantee if it were true I would not have survived. I would not have Lucius or Draco," she said finally.

"If you had not been the beauty, Lucius would have been mine and Draco, too," Bellatrix said spitefully. "Your ability had no sway over becoming Lady Malfoy."

"Then perhaps, your ability was not enough to catch your prize. After all, it was not enough to convince Snape to kill Albus Dumbledore. It was on the Dark Lord's orders I went to Snape and I brought you along because I knew you would ask the questions I needed answers to. In the end, everything went according to the Lord's plan, you simply were not involved with the ruse," Narcissa responded. "Draco's task was never anything more than to repair that cabinet, it was the Dark Lord's plan all along to have Snape kill Dumbledore. It was a test of Snape's loyalty."

"Snape is highly advanced in the study of occlumency and he was fooled by you?" asked Bellatrix in disbelief.

"All I had to do was be the damsel in distress, and Snape was eager to help me in anyway," Narcissa replied coyly. "All I had to do was ask prettily, just like Potions help in school."

Meanwhile, Draco's mind was in tumult. His task was only the cabinet, he had been expected to fail, he was not as important as he originally believed. His own mother had spun a web of lies and deceit to save her family from destruction. Draco had no reason to fear the Dark Lord, he had done his part, and there was no shame. It had truly been Snape's test of loyalty, not his own. He was safe, and could breath once more.

"Liar," shrieked Bellatrix, "He shares everything with me. I am his most faithful servant, I served a term in Azkaban for Him-"

"As have others," Narcissa said coolly. "Now please leave, Bella."

"Lucius will reclaim what is his when he leaves Azkaban," she said as she exited. She gave one last murderous look at her sister and nephew. "Until then enjoy your fantasy."

"Our love is no fantasy. Lucius will return to this family, he will simply find that we have survived without him, it is a necessity."

"Mother, where do your loyalties lie?" Draco asked carefully looking the woman he had always considered to be so delicate in body, mind, and spirit. She ran an appraising look over her son.

"I live for you and your father. I serve the Dark Lord, for he serves my purpose, but I would commit treason if it served my own devices. My loyalty is to the Black and Malfoy name, as is your own loyalty," she reminded him gently. She removed the brooch from his breast and the mantle from his shoulders. He once again looked young and unburdened.

"Was I really not meant to murder Dumbledore?" he asked with baited breath.

"Will it change anything? I have given your aunt's pride a blow and he is dead. This is what really matters," she said softly, retaining her mysterious air. And for he first time in a very long time, Narcissa gave her son a kiss on the cheek and said, "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, mum," he replies smiling at her.


End file.
